Megan makes a fake lockdown
Characters Teacher-Kate Megan-Grace Principal-Alan Shawn Bruner-Steven Lily Bunny-Kimberly Math Teacher-Kayla Cop-Dallas Megan's mom-Callie Megan's dad-Lawrence, Wiseguy News Anchor Rosie-Salli AlejandroBaseball7-Young Guy/Charlie Callie-herself Jock (mentioned) Plot Megan makes a fake lockdown and gets herself in a lot of trouble. Transcript Teacher: Today, we're going to watch Planes Megan: Excuse me, can I go to the bathroom? Teacher: Yes. (at Principal's office) Principal: I need a break. I'm going to Dairy Queen. Megan: Now that the coast is clear, it's time to change my voice. (censored) Megan (Alan's voice): Oh no. Pulling on my vocal cords hurt so here it goes. Attention students, this is not a drill. There is a person wearing a hockey mask and holding a butcher's knife. Please lock your doors and windows. Students, please hide under your desks for safety and be as quiet as a church mouse. Police will assist you later. (normal voice) Now to go back. (in classroom) Shawn Brunner: Oh no. I'm scared. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lily Bunny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Shawn and Lily, be quiet as a church mouse like the principal says. Math Teacher: Megan, why are you in the hallways when there's a serial killer out there? (in classroom) Math Teacher: Sorry but all the desks are taken but the bookcase is available. (15 minutes later) Cop: This the police here to inform you that this lockdown was a false alarm! We will line up your students! Search every classroom to find the student who made this prank! (in office) Principal: I caught you! You snuck into my office and made your voice sound like mine to make the prank lockdown! This will get you suspended! I will call your mother to pick you up! Callie, please pick up your daughter! Thank you! Megan's mom: Come with me! (in car) Megan's mom: This is your own fault! You know this can get you arrested! Megan: But Mom, it was supposed to be a harmless prank! Megan's mom: Harmless!?!? No! When we do lockdowns we take them seriously! Megan: That's it! I'm going to destroy this car because I hate being picked up by you! (cuts outside of car) Megan's mom: Megan, get off the wheel or you are so... (explosion) (The car exploded and Megan was forced to walk the rest of the way home) (at home) Megan's dad: Megan, how dare you make a fake lockdown! You could have gotten arrested for that! Seven things! First, you are grounded for 10 days! Second, we will close your accounts! Third, we will throw your computer away! Fourth, you will not go to any fast food places you like! Fifth, we will turn your room into a swimming pool! Sixth, we will watch the news, and seventh, you will do nothing but stand! Megan: But... Megan's dad (Wiseguy's voice): STAND! (news begins) News Anchor Rosie: This is Rosie McDonnell Thompson with the news. In case you're wondering why I'm reporting the news, it's because I misbehaved at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My uncle forced me to work as a news reporter as my punishment. Anyway, an incident happened at a local high school. Lots of students are scared and nearly half the entire school died from a heart attack. Some were taken to local hospitals. With me is AlejandroBaseball7. Can you hear me? AlejandroBaseball7: Yes, Rosie. I can hear you. Lots of students were in a panic as some were taken to the hospitals. With me is the school principal, Mr. Montgomery. Tell me what happened. Principal: Well, I was going to eat at Dairy Queen when a student named Megan made a fake lockdown, which nearly terrorized the entire school! Megan if you're watching this, I changed my mind about the suspension! Instead, you are expelled from this school! AlejandroBaseball7: Thank you Mr. Montgomery. We have another victim who witnessed the incident, Callie. Tell me what happened. Callie: Well, my son Jock was in school watching The Sound of Music, when Megan made a fake lockdown prank! Thanks to her, my son is now in his room crying and sobbing like a crybaby! Now, our family is going to sue us for $1000! Megan's dad (Steven's voice) That's the price of the house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Megan, you are grounded! AlejandroBaseball7: Aside from the fake lockdown prank, another incident occured. A car exploded down Ferguson Ave and Tatiana Court. No one was hurt but the victim's mom has something to say. Callie, tell me what happened. Megan's mom: Well, I just picked up my daughter from school all because she made a fake lockdown! She didn't want to get picked up by me so she grabbed hold of the steering wheel! I tried to stop her but it was too late! The car exploded and luckily I wasn't hurt! News Anchor Rosie: More news after the break. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:2015 videos